betadndfandomcom-20200213-history
Indoctrinate Magic
Indoctrinate magic is a strickly forbidden magic that does against the laws of magic. They are rare, yet commonly misused. These magics revolve around changing the natural state of people as well as the surrounding areas. Most of these magics are feared do to them breaking peoples very wills. This magic is not believed in by all, but when it is used it is ignorance usually; ignorance of how bad the outcomes can actually be. Indoctrinates 'Charm ' A charm spell changes how the subject views you, typically making it see you as a good friend. 'Compulsion' A compulsion spell forces the subject to act in some manner or changes the way her mind works. Some compulsion spells determine the subject’s actions or the effects on the subject, some compulsion spells allow you to determine the subject’s actions when you cast the spell, and others give you ongoing control over the subject. ''Illusion Illusion spells deceive the senses or minds of others. They cause people to see things that are not there, not see things that are there, hear phantom noises, or remember things that never happened. 'Figment' A figment spell creates a false sensation. Those who perceive the figment perceive the same thing, not their own slightly different versions of the figment. (It is not a personalized mental impression.) Figments cannot make something seem to be something else. A figment that includes audible effects cannot duplicate intelligible speech unless the spell description specifically says it can. If intelligible speech is possible, it must be in a language you can speak. If you try to duplicate a language you cannot speak, the image produces gibberish. Likewise, you cannot make a visual copy of something unless you know what it looks like. Because figments and glamers (see below) are unreal, they cannot produce real effects the way that other types of illusions can. They cannot cause damage to objects or creatures, support weight, provide nutrition, or provide protection from the elements. Consequently, these spells are useful for confounding or delaying foes, but useless for attacking them directly. 'Glamer' A glamer spell changes a subject’s sensory qualities, making it look, feel, taste, smell, or sound like something else, or even seem to disappear. 'Pattern' Like a figment, a pattern spell creates an image that others can see, but a pattern also affects the minds of those who see it or are caught in it. All patterns are mind-affecting spells. 'Phantasm' A phantasm spell creates a mental image that usually only the caster and the subject (or subjects) of the spell can perceive. This impression is totally in the minds of the subjects. It is a personalized mental impression. (It’s all in their heads and not a fake picture or something that they actually see.) Third parties viewing or studying the scene don’t notice the phantasm. All phantasms are mind-affecting spells. 'Shadow' A shadow spell creates something that is partially real from extradimensional energy. Such illusions can have real effects. Damage dealt by a shadow illusion is real. '''Saves and Illusions (Disbelief)' Creatures encountering an illusion usually do not receive saves to recognize it as illusory until they study it carefully or interact with it in some fashion. A successful save against an illusion reveals it to be false, but a figment or phantasm remains as a translucent outline. A failed save indicates that a character fails to notice something is amiss. A character faced with proof that an illusion isn’t real needs no saving throw. If any viewer successfully disbelieves an illusion and communicates this fact to others, each such viewer gains an extra save. Hexes A magic born from rage and anger. Hexes are a powerful variant of magic that demons and creatures of the lower planes can access. This power is an indoctorate for it's natural affinity for corruption. A large part of hexes revolves around the use of hellfire, which eminates with malice energy. Pict A magic that revolves around the use of imaginary construsts that are given life via ones own life energy. The weakest of users need a medium to preform it, where the most advance can create constructs in their minds and activate them. Pict magic can create objects, spells, and actions through a thought, drawing, painting, carving, anything created by the user. Pict magic is very hard to use, and can harm the user's mind, and twist their soul if they are not ready to use the amount of magic put into what they create. Category:Magic